Can't Be Tamed
by celtic7irish
Summary: Sebastian shows his master that demons can't be tamed. Neither can Phantomhives. Sebastian x Ciel, bondage


"Sebastian, don't kill him!" the voice of his master rang out, and Sebastian hid a snarl, pulling back at the last moment and slamming the man into the closest building with an open hand. Why would Ciel stop him? This man had just kidnapped him, and tried to kill him! So why the hell was he showing him mercy?

Ciel walked over to the unconscious man and looked at him disdainfully, but his words were for Sebastian. "The Queen wants him alive, if at all possible," he said, his lip curling as he booted the unconscious man in the shoulder. Sebastian just barely avoided retorting that he hardly cared what the Queen wanted. After all, he was a demon, and the only one he had a contract with was the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

The boy looked up at him finally, but by then, Sebastian had smoothed his face back to its usual indifferent, slightly amused expression. As he spoke the proper words, "Yes, My Lord," and did his normal bow, his mind was running. Ciel had ceased to see him as the demon he was, as a wild, untamable monster, and seemed hell-bent on turning him into some sort of demonic pet.

Sebastian scooped up the unconscious man and bound him quickly, hearing the whistles of the policemen who had been following the suspect for quite some time now. It had only taken Sebastian thirty seconds once the man was in his sight. And if Ciel hadn't ordered him back, the criminal would now be dead.

It had happened quite often, where Ciel would stop him from killing their target. Sebastian wasn't a fool; he knew the Queen hadn't ordered all of them kept alive. That had been Ciel's idea, and his alone. It seemed like he was starting to soften up, to grow a conscience. And as it occurred, he tried to tame the demon that he had summoned and made a contract with. Their bargain was simple; Sebastian would help him get revenge on those who had humiliated him, and Sebastian would get his soul. So why was Ciel making this so much more complicated than it had to be?

Scooping up his young master, Sebastian took off, flying across the rooftops back towards the Phantomhive manor. He had to hurry and prepare supper and get Ciel prepared for bed. After all, a butler must not slack in his duties. Any of them.

Dinner was a dish containing tomato, mozzarella, and basil terrine, with a side of cheddar and broccoli soup. Sebastian carefully chose the vegetables, fish, and spices with which to make the tasty morsels. After all, Ciel would need the energy later, he was sure. For dessert, he made a fresh fruit trifle that was sure to appeal to Ciel's sweet tooth. After all, his master was still a child in some ways. He must always remember that.

He carted the meal to the dining room, and served Ciel silently, as usual. The Earl was watching him again, as he had been since he had ordered Sebastian to stay his hand. The demon ignored the stare; unless his master demanded something of him, he was not obligated to offer up the information.

The food distracted Ciel for a short while, and Sebastian was pleased to see that he enjoyed the food, although it was rather disappointing that he didn't really appreciate the culinary skill that went into making his food. How would he like it if Bard was left to make the food? If Finnian was left to collect the ingredients?

After supper, Ciel bathed. Relaxing in the huge sunk in tub, his eye patch removed, Ciel allowed Sebastian to wash him. He did so with quick efficiency, and if his hand lingered occasionally on certain areas, well, it wasn't long enough to make his master suspicious. Eventually, Ciel's eyes slid closed and he dozed in the tub, Sebastian's gentle hands soothing him.

Finished with the bath, Sebastian carefully lifted his master from the tub, toweling him dry in a large, fluffy towel, before helping the sleepy child into his sleep shirt. His body now dry, Sebastian again lifted him into his arms and strode towards Ciel's room, his strides effortless under Ciel's slender weight.

Once Ciel was tucked into bed, nearly asleep, Sebastian blew out the candles and headed for the door. "Sebastian," Ciel murmured behind him, and the demon turned around, moving back to stand next to his master. "Stay until I fall asleep," Ciel ordered, and Sebastian smiled, his crimson eyes as close to affectionate as possible for a demon.

"Yes, My Lord," he vowed, sitting himself next to Ciel on the bed, so that the boy dipped down and curled against his back. Ciel didn't protest the contact, and so they stayed like that until Ciel drifted off to sleep. Sebastian reached down and brushed his fringe off his forehead, allowing his touch to linger for a moment. He almost regretted what he was about to do – almost. But there was a lesson to be learned, and it was high time that Ciel learned it.

Moving swiftly, Sebastian left the room for a moment, blowing out the candles as he went, plunging the room into darkness. The dark hardly mattered to a demon, his eyes easily picking up details that most people wouldn't notice even during the day. He came back a few moments later, the props he'd need held in his hands.

Coming to stand next to his master once more, Sebastian reached down and rolled his master onto his back. A moment later, the boy was starting to stir, confused, but Sebastian was finished. As Ciel's eyes opened, one of them glowing eerily with the contract and the other still a little dazed, Sebastian smiled down at him. "Sorry to disturb you, Bocchan, but it's time for a lesson."

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel demanded, but Sebastian ignored him, checking that the cuffs weren't too tight on his master's wrists and ankles. He didn't want to hurt Ciel more than necessary, after all. The cuffs were lined with the finest fur in England, and were soft and sensual, ticking against Ciel's skin.

"Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" Ciel demanded, and Sebastian frowned; that might be troublesome if he actually made it an order. Ciel opened his mouth again, no doubt to invoke the contract, and Sebastian bent down, swiftly catching his lips in a punishing kiss. Ciel had clamped his mouth shut, and refused to open it, so his lips were cut on his teeth, sending the bittersweet taste of blood flowing between them. Sebastian sighed, licking up the blood as he pulled back.

In the place where his mouth had been, there was now a thin strip of silk, used as a gag to keep Ciel from giving him an order. His master glared at him, his eyes furious as he yanked on the chains that bound him. Sebastian had to move quickly, or Ciel would do something regrettable later when he was released.

Leaning down, he again swept Ciel's bangs back from his forehead, then laid his bare palm flat against the boy's cheek. Ciel stilled under the touch, staring up at him, and Sebastian spoke. "You need this, Bocchan. You must learn this lesson, no matter what. Will it help if I promise not to hurt you?"

Ciel considered him for several long moments, then gave a single shake of his head, and Sebastian smiled; that was the master that he had chosen. With Ciel's consent, there was no more hesitation. Quickly, he unbuttoned Ciel's sleep shirt, maneuvering it under his back until it was tangled in the chains on his wrists, leaving his pale, scarred skin exposed to Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian allowed his eyes to roam over his master's body appreciatively, and Ciel didn't blush, his eyes stating quite clearly that he wasn't ashamed to be seen like this. Reaching down, Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Ciel's hips, noting that his bones were fine enough, and his hips narrow enough, that his hands easily fit around his hips, fingers meeting at the center of his spine.

This time, Ciel shuddered, his eyes wary and surprised, but determined. He growled lightly through the gag, but Sebastian just shook his head. "Ah, ah, Bocchan. That stays right where it is. Are you ready?" he asked, although he didn't really care either way. The young earl was going to learn that humans couldn't tame demons, not really.

Moving his hands back around, he set slender fingers against Ciel's chest, just below his collar bone. Digging in a little bit, he scratched down Ciel's chest, leaving ten thin trails of blood down his body. Ciel jerked in his bonds, but didn't cry out, his eyes closed as he refused to react any further to the unexpected scratches.

Sebastian smiled, sitting on the bed next to Ciel as he licked across the wounds, his tongue pressing firmly against the long scratches, forcing small pain sounds from his master. He raised his left hand and fisted it in Ciel's hair, pulling his master's head back sharply. His other hand, the one with the contract engraved on it, moved up to pass over the boy's eyes. When the hand was removed, a silk black ribbon covered Ciel's eyes, so that the boy was fully bound, left without sight or movement, and unable to protest or order Sebastian to cease his attentions.

His hand moving Ciel's head as far back as it would go with him bound in chains, Sebastian bit down harshly on his collarbone, his sharp teeth leaving a trail of bites and bruises. Ciel squirmed beneath him, small whimpers and moans escaping through the gag in his mouth. The demon finally reached down further, and dragged his claws lightly down either side of Ciel's legs, leaving pale pink marks. After all, he didn't want to damage the boy, or leave permanent scars.

His mouth left Ciel's throat as he shifted down, instead leaving nips and kisses all down Ciel's body. The boy was too small to take all of him in, but there were other things he could do instead. Judging by the way that Ciel was tensing, he still hadn't quite admitted defeat. Sebastian 'tsked' lightly – he'd learn eventually that demons weren't creatures that could be tamed and ordered about without some form of compensation. Demons, in general, were bloodthirsty, violent, sensual creatures, who enjoyed f*cking just as much as they enjoyed killing.

His hands were dragging up the inside of Ciel's legs, just pressure this time, instead of claws, and the boy couldn't pull them closed, as his legs were bound, one apiece, to the corner bedposts. Sebastian studied his tensed, bowed body for a moment, before making a quick decision. Moving his hands back up to Ciel's narrow hips, Sebastian swallowed the boy whole.

A muffled cry through the gag, and Ciel tried to buck into that wet heat. Only Sebastian's grip kept him from trying to choke the demon – not that he had a gag reflex, regardless. With a final shudder, Ciel caved, his body dropping limply to the bed as he gave himself over to the sensations that coursed through him at his demon's ministrations.

Sebastian rewarded Ciel's submission by slipping an oiled finger inside of him, just a fraction. The Earl's body tensed, and then relaxed again, not resisting the intrusion. Sebastian moved his mouth off of Ciel, and pressed his finger in a little bit further. The whimper this time wasn't one of pain, and Sebastian crooked his finger, rubbing across Ciel's prostrate.

This time, when Ciel arched his back, his body going tense, Sebastian didn't stop. Instead, he stretched his tall frame upwards and rewarded Ciel with a kiss around the gag. The ribbon vanished, as if it had never been, and this time, Ciel responded to the kiss, opening his mouth to let Sebastian's tongue slide inside, the movement of both tongue and finger mimicking what Sebastian would be doing if his master was just a little older, a little bigger, and a little stronger.

Ciel shuddered, and jerked his arms in their chains. Sebastian pulled back and narrowed his eyes at his young master. "Bocchan? Haven't you learned not to fight yet?" he asked, his voice dark and sadistic, the sound slithering over Ciel's body like a furry serpent. The boy shuddered, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Please, Sebastian. Please, please, please," he begged, and Sebastian blinked, his crimson eyes surprised. Had the young master broken so soon? With no warning, Ciel's next words poured forth. "Sebastian, I order you to release me!" The words were spoken quickly, but Sebastian couldn't refuse as per his contract. With a growl, he grabbed Ciel in his fist and pumped him roughly, the gag reappearing over his master's mouth.

Now it was Ciel's turn to look surprised, but Sebastian was relentless, bending down and swallowing him whole. Ciel arched and came, and Sebastian swallowed. He quickly licked Ciel clean, and the boy whimpered under the rough tongue licking across oversensitized skin. When he was done, he removed the gag and smiled down at the young boy.

"Yes, My Lord," he grinned cruelly, and Ciel's eyes shifted from surprised to angry as realization dawned. For the first time, he realized that unless he worded his orders very, very carefully, Sebastian was able to interpret them however he wanted. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Bocchan?" he asked softly.

Ciel tilted his head to the left, considering. Then he nodded, mumbling something through the gag. Sebastian removed it again, his hands already reaching down to release Ciel's ankles. "You don't like the orders I've been giving you lately," Ciel concluded. Sebastian just stared back at him expressionlessly as he released his wrists as well, allowing his master to sit up.

His hand darted down and Ciel grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's hair, using it to wrench him in close, putting him in a half-kneeling position on the bed. "But remember, Sebastian. Until I've carried out my revenge, you are _mine_. Not the other way around. You get my soul when I die. You've had my heart for a long time now. You're not the only one that can't be tamed. Just remember that," he hissed, releasing Sebastian abruptly so that the demon had to reach down and catch himself on his arms.

Sebastian sat back and chuckled, blood-red eyes dancing in amusement. "I understand, Bocchan. Whatever are we to do, when neither of us can be tamed by the other?"

Ciel shrugged, then leaned in. It was obvious what he wanted, and Sebastian obliged him, bending his taller frame down to kiss his beloved master. Maybe they couldn't be tamed, but perhaps they could come to a compromise. This seemed like a good way to start, he thought, as Ciel wrapped thin arms around his neck, moving down to nibble at his throat. Mm, yes, a very good start, indeed.


End file.
